Marty Friedman
Martin Adam "Marty" Friedman (born December 8, 1962) is an American guitarist, known for his tenure as the lead guitarist for heavy metal band Megadeth which spanned nearly the full decade of the 1990s. Friedman has resided in Tokyo, Japan since 2003, where he has hosted Japanese television programs such as Rock Fujiyama and Jukebox English. He collaborated with Momoiro Clover Z as the guitarist in Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai and MOON PRIDE. Biography Friedman auditioned for the thrash metal band Megadeth after a tip from fellow guitarist Jeff Loomis and officially joined Megadeth in February 1990.Official Site - Megadeth History The first album he recorded with them was Rust in Peace which was released on September 24, 1990. Rust in Peace was certified platinum by the RIAA in 1994 and was nominated for the Best Metal Performance Grammy at the 33rd Grammy Awards. Friedman further developed his style of playing exotic scale solos from the Cacophony era, and integrated it into the music of Megadeth. In July 1992, Megadeth released Countdown to Extinction, which was a more commercial album, aimed at a wider audience, and sold double platinum. Friedman played on Megadeth's further releases Youthanasia (1994), Cryptic Writings (1997), and Risk (1999). After a total of five studio albums with Megadeth, in December 1999 Friedman announced his departure from Megadeth. His last show with them was on January 14, 2000. Friedman later stated that he got tired of playing metal music and felt that he could not evolve as a musician.Marty Friedman Official Site Friedman arrived in Tokyo in 2003 with not a single contact in the Japanese domestic music industry. He eventually joined a band with a singer named Aikawa Nanase. Shortly after getting started with Aikawa, Friedman was approached by a major TV production company about starring in a show called Hebimetal-San, the show was popular enough the network created a spin-off, Rock Fujiyama, that ran for 52 episodes and allowed Friedman to develop his personality for the Japanese viewing public.Rolling Stone - Life After 'Deth: How Megadeth's Marty Friedman Became a Japanese Superstar History with Momoiro Clover Z Friedman appeared as a surprise guest in Momoiro Christmas 2011 Saitama Super Arena Taikai on December 24, 2011, performing Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai debut with 100 people of choir. Mouretsu Power Push - Marty Friedman Interview He said that he was already a fan when he got the word about working with them. He described Mouretsu is like a Bohemian Rhapsody of idol music.Wondering Sound - http://www.wonderingsound.com/feature/marty-friedman-megadeth-j-pop-interview/ and stated that there’s no words to describe the insane energy that they have.Tofugu - Mr. Heavy Metal: An Interview with Marty Friedman Friedman produced a project of heavy metal covers of Momoiro Clover Z songs titled Metal Clone X, their first album was released on Decemeber 5, 2012.Crunchyroll - VIDEO: Momoiro Clover Z Goes Heavy Metal in "Metal Clone X" Produced and arranged by Marty Friedman of Megadeth The project is side project of him with Freddy from Chthonic, they started it for fun because they are huge fans of Momoiro Clover Z. The group debuted on October 20, 2013 in Loud Park Festival 2013 at Saitama Super ArenaMarty Friedman - 2013 wrap up interview with Marty On March 15, 2013 they performed together in Fuji TV's Bokura no Ongaku.Bokura no Ongaku schedule On December 4, 2013 annual music show by Fuji TV FNS Kayousai 2013, Momoiro Clover Z collaborated with Friedman and fellow guitarist Toshihiko Takamizawa performed Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai.Natalie - FNS歌謡祭にジャニ勢9組、OKAMOTO'S、田島貴男、壇蜜も On 2014, he collaborated again with Momoiro Clover Z as the guitarist for their 12th single MOON PRIDE. Songs Collaborated with Momoiro Clover Z *Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai *MOON PRIDE References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Composers, Lyricists, and Arrangers Category:Guests